madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter flight
Fighter flight is a fanfic for the fandom. it's title says enough. Prologue Circus Zaragoza was now in New Orleans Louisiana and after one show were heading to the Audubon Aquarium incase there were any animal agents there, what was interesting is that the aquarium was placed right next to train tracks and the tracks themselves also connect the aquarium to the New Orleans's zoo the Audubon zoo, but the aquarium was first in line along with it's neighboring Audubon Insectarium (a zoo for bugs), and speaking of animal agents the North Wind stopped by to introduce Elesa and coincidentally the Penguins of Madagascar also stopped by to see their parents again. "...and this is how you build a gadget" Classified says to Elesa after assembling a blaster then tries to test it but it only spewed smoke, Skipper, Vitaly and Julien who were watching couldn't help but laugh, "wa wa wa" Elesa chants, "very funny" Classified retorts as Elesa tries the gun and somehow got it to work, but ends up shooting at her boss and his friends, even though it was an accident she still laughed, "why you" Vitaly growls and tries to attack her but she escapes with both the tiger, wolf, penguin and lemur mad, they fallow her but stop after seeing Bella help Gia with some stuff, "oh Bella I see you're settling perfectly" Vitaly with Classified nodding, Skipper and Julien also looked, "nothing escapes you leaders do they?" Bella humors, however Elesa snuck by and went into their shared quarters, "hey Elesa be getting out of there" Julien shouted catching the other's attention, "gotta go" Classified immediately added and all four went inside, Elesa somehow disappeared but Elvis was there sleeping in a bed, "mammals and bird, you wake me, you die" she warned having smelled them in her sleep, Skipper suddenly felt something electrical touch him and all four jump away revealing Elesa charging up her energy slingshot, she fires at them again but misses and hits Elvis who will surely snap now, "it is her fault" Julien quickly points out, "don't care, I'm crushing all five of you" Elvis growled as Elesa made her escape, "hey I'm saving you from being the empire's food, when did that slip your mind?" Vitaly taunts, "how could it? you remind me every twenty-three seconds" Elvis complained, "you know Elvis when a person owes you her life, she's your servant forever" Classified adds, "it is in some places but not my place, so get out" Elvis scoffs, "sorry roomy no deal" Skipper refuses as he climbs up a bunk with the others, but the bunk suddenly falls on top of Elvis. Gia was doing stuff when she heard shouting next door and sees the leader animals come out, "it's not our fault" Classified screams, "tell it to my fists" Elvis roared as she chased the four male leaders down the hall, Gia then sees Elesa laughing and twirling a wrench, "you dismantled their bunks didn't you?" the jaguar asks as she goes looking at it, Elesa didn't bother answering, "hmm needs a little something" Gia suspects. Back with the four leader boys they run into the cargo area of the train and almost bump into Marty, who catches sight of Elvis rushing in and jumps onto all of them except for Marty, all five also end up crashing into a few crates and supplies which drew most of the rest of the inhabitants over, the parents and Roark though couldn't help but scold at them, especially Skipper's parents Nevaeh and Toby who were directing it to their son, but the rest of the four leaders don't have any parents present so Kowalski's Rico's Alex's and Hunter's were directing their gazes at Vitaly Classified Julien and Elvis, Roark was also scolding at all five of them at once, "it's her fault" they all said together (though Elvis said "it's their fault" at them). Stay tuned for Fighter flight, Chapter one Characters *The Velociraptors *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *North Wind (including Roark the Dinheirosaurus, Bella the Bellubrunnus, Corran the Dracopelta and Elesa the Dilophosaurus) *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Stefano *Gia *Vitaly *Zuba *Florrie *Sonya *Hunter *The Andalusian Triplets *Manu and Maya *The Dancing Dogs *uncle Nigel *Marlene *Lourinhã Empire *the penguin's parents (see POM; Parent Hunt for their names) and more Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom